One of Those Days
by Namibean
Summary: Chapter 4 finally up! The Straw Hat Pirates drop anchor in a strange bay and wake up feeling not like themselves. Humor ensues!
1. Good Morning, sunshine

_Ok, I finally found out the layout of the ship, so I'm editing my story to make it fit. I'm working on the second chapter, but this whole ship layout thing was bothering me to no end. Yoshi! Enjoy the story!_

_One Piece, the ship, and all it's characters are the property of Eiichiro Oda. I don't own or have any rights to them.

* * *

_

Chapter 1 

Morning. The sheep's head of the Going Merry gently bobbed up and down. The bay the Straw Hat Pirates dropped anchor in the night before wasn't completely still, but the waters were calm enough for the crew to stop and rest.

Daylight poured in through the windows of the ship, warming the cabins. Sanji stirred as the sun hit his eyelids. Eyes opened, he blinked and rolled on his side. He took a deep breath, clearing the drowsiness out of his head. He paused. This wasn't his hammock. It was so soft and clean and smelled like… like… He took another deep breath, _Nami-san?_ Sanji felt disorientated. What was he doing in Nami-san's hammock? And why did his body feel so weird? He naturally crouched on his side and noticed something on his chest. He looked down. _Breasts!_

.o.o.o.o

"Robin-chan! Robin-chan!" Chopper could hear Nami calling for Robin, but why did it sound like it was for him instead?

"Hmm?" The doctor woke up to see the navigator shaking him. "Nami? What's wrong?" Chopper froze. That wasn't his voice!

"Robin-chan, it's not me! I mean it's not Nami-san! It's me, Sanji!" Nami's eyes were wide and the expression on her face was that of horror.

The doctor blinked. This had to be a joke. His crewmates were trying to play another trick on him. Well, he wouldn't fall for this one. Chopper laughed a little nervously and patted the navigator's hand. "Stop it Nami. Don't be silly." He stopped again. Why was Robin's voice saying everything he meant to say? He then noticed the hand that had patted Nami's. _A human hand!_

.o.o.o.o

"Kyaa!" Luffy's eyes snapped open in response to Robin's scream. _Trouble!_ He leapt out of the hammock, not really noticing that it wasn't where he usually slept. Nor did he notice that he suddenly seemed shorter. His mind was focused on saving his crewmate from whatever was attacking. The captain reached the ladder leading to the upper deck. He went to stretch his arm to pull himself up to the top. Did he ever bother climbing?

_"Gomu, gomu…"_ But Luffy stopped when instead of his rubbery arm, he saw a hoof raised out in front of him. "Huh?"

.o.o.o.o

Zoro woke up at the sound of Robin's scream. He tried to get out of his hammock, but went into a horrible coughing fit. His lungs burned like they did when that damn cook smoked around him too much. Speaking of which, he noticed he smelled like him too. Zoro shook his head. _No time for that now. Robin needs help._ He ran for the ladder. Chopper was standing in front of him with his hoof stretched towards the entrance above them. "C'mon Chopper! This is no time to be playing around!" Did his voice sound different? _It's just hoarse from coughing._ He leapt over the little reindeer's head with ease and cursed when his knees banged against the ladder. Were his legs longer? _Keep climbing,_ he instructed himself.

.o.o.o.o

Nami could hear Sanji coughing and then run off. _Stupid idiot. Those cigarettes are going to kill him._ Her eyes were still closed, she felt so sleepy. She went to rub her forehead, but stopped. Her hand felt rough and calloused. _I need to use more lotion,_ she thought, the hand moving up to run through her hair. Her eyes slowly opened. "Why does my hair feel so short?" she asked herself. The navigator's eyes grew wide with shock. Zoro's voice! Where was she? _Whose hammock is this?_ She sat up, feeling heavy and looked down. This was a man's body!

.o.o.o.o

"Kyaa!" Robin sleepily opened her eyes. Swordsman-san was sitting up in the hammock across from her, screaming. This had to have been the first time she saw or heard the swordsman scream.

"Swordsman-san?" Her voice sounded a little odd, but this whole situation was odd. She became aware of the fact that this wasn't the couch she usually slept on, nor was she in her cabin. What was this long obstacle in her view? Her fingers traced the length to her face and she smiled in amusement and realization. _This is interesting._

.o.o.o.o

Usopp heard the commotion in the room and finally decided to wake up. He looked around. Sanji and Chopper weren't in the room, but Zoro was sitting in his hammock and screaming. Luffy's straw hat hung beside the hammock he was in. _He must have been in a rush when he woke up,_ he told himself. Then he noticed that this **was** Luffy's hammock. Did they switch or something?

"What the hell!" He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Nami screaming from the women's room. His instincts told him to run and hide, but he saw someone jump out of the hammock above him… his hammock. The sharpshooter froze as the person turned to face him. It was himself!

"Captain-san, we need you." Usopp stared back at his own face. It was himself speaking to him. The voice sounded a little different though and the face looked a little calmer. It looked more like an expression Robin would have. _Captain?_ Usopp thought, _what's going on here?_

_To be continued…_


	2. The Girls' Room

_I wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I hope I can stand up to the expectations. The last thing I want to do is disappoint. In the mean time, here's Chapter 2._

_Please see disclaimer in first chapter. Thanks!

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Zoro reached the door leading to the girls' cabin. If his legs did in fact get longer, it helped him run faster. He opened the door and went down the stairs, attempting to brush away whatever was covering his left eye. It was so annoying!

Robin was sitting up on the couch and Nami was crouched beside her. They both looked scared out of their minds. _Probably a spider, _Zoro thought as he strode into the room. He stopped in mid-step when Nami rose to her feet. She was gawking at him like an idiot. "What?" He snapped at her. His voice still sounded hoarse. _Stop it,_ he reminded himself.

That's when the swordsman realized that it wasn't just his imagination. He noticed the mirror in the corner of the room. The reflection staring back at him was that of the damn cook. "What… the… hell?" he muttered in disbelief.

"What the hell!" Nami's scream echoed his words. He blinked, staring at the navigator. It wasn't like her to scream profanities. Then he blinked again. She was throwing a kick straight for him!

.o.o.o.o

Sanji was in shock the moment he saw himself stroll down the stairs. Who the hell was this imposter? Did they steal his body? That would partially explain why he was in Nami-san. **How** it happened though, was still unknown. Whoever this asshole was, he didn't have the same smooth moves as Sanji did. "What the hell!" he screamed, a little freaked out to hear Nami-san's voice instead of his own.

Pissed off, the cook reacted out of instinct, which said to kick the shit imposter's ass. He threw a kick, aiming for his own face. There was just one problem. Although Sanji knew how to do the moves in his mind, the body he was in (Nami-san's body) wasn't trained to carry out the attack. So his kick swung low and awkward, hitting nothing but air. The force carried with it spun him around, causing him to fall backwards towards the imposter.

.o.o.o.o

Zoro was still in shock over seeing the cook's reflection in the mirror. On top of that, the navigator was screaming at him and trying to kick at him as if **she** were the cook. Nami didn't have the cook's aim though. That was apparent as she ended up blatantly missing her target and falling backwards. Now Zoro did the only thing he could do. Out of instinct, he caught Nami as she fell into him.

.o.o.o.o

Chopper watched the events unfold like a strange play. He now knew that this wasn't a trick. Or if it was, it was pretty elaborate. Although Nami would get annoyed with Sanji at times, she would never attempt to kick him. That's something Sanji would do when he was annoyed. The little doctor remembered Nami's words after she had woken him up. _"I mean it's not Nami-san. It's me, Sanji!"_ If Sanji **was** in Nami's body, then who was in Sanji's? And where was Chopper's own body?

.o.o.o.o

At that moment there was a huge crash. Luffy burst through the emergency exit in Chopper's huge man-beast form. It didn't matter that he was in the doctor's body at the moment. What mattered was that he needed to save his crewmember. "Robin are you ok?" he asked with concern. The captain scanned the room for an attacker, but only saw Sanji holding Nami. _That's funny. Nami never let's Sanji touch her._ His eyes turned back to the archeologist, who was starting at him. "Robin?"

Her eyes were wide as she stuttered out her response. "Y… y… you're me. You're in my body!"

"Huh?" Luffy blinked. Suddenly he remembered again that he was in Chopper's body. A large grin grew on his face. "Ah! Chopper! Heeheehee… _omoshirei!_" Sanji and Nami stared at him in shock. The cook still held the navigator. "Heh, what's wrong with you two? Nami?"

.o.o.o.o

Realizing the shit imposter was still holding him, Sanji pushed away from his own body and ran up to Chopper's. "I'm not Nami-san! It's Sanji!" He then faced Robin-chan, "you're Chopper?" The archeologist nodded, her eyes still wide. He turned to face Chopper's body again, "and you are?"

"Heehee, Luffy," the reindeer responded with a grin. Sanji should've guessed. Only the captain grins like that, especially in situations like this. He then spun around and faced himself.

"That still doesn't explain who the hell **you** are," the cook exclaimed, folding his arms. He noticed the breasts again and shifted uncomfortably. He was too freaked out by being in Nami-san's body to be paying attention to it. _Maybe later,_ he noted to himself.

.o.o.o.o

Zoro slowly blinked at the navigator. Not only was he in shock, but also now he was extremely confused. His crewmates were saying that they were someone else. That might be why he saw the dumb cook's reflection in the mirror. The swordsman made a little chart in his head as he looked to each member. _I'm the shit cook. Luffy is now the doctor. Chopper is the archeologist. And the navigator is…_ Suddenly his face changed as he came to a realization. It was as if he finally got the punch line to a joke. Zoro fell over, laughing.

"Oi, bastard," Sanji yelled at him with Nami's voice. "Answer my question!" The swordsman just laughed even more, rolling around on the floor. He laughed so hard that he went into another coughing fit. Sanji sweat dropped, "don't kill me while you're in there."

Zoro coughed and let out a giggle as he sat up. "The dumbass cook is now a girl!" He giggled again. "How are you supposed to fawn over the navigator now that you're in her body?" He fell over again, laughing uncontrollably.

.o.o.o.o

The answer to Sanji's question finally clicked in his mind. He hung his head and sighed. "The shit swordsman **had** to be put in my body, huh." He watched the asshole rolling on the floor disguised as himself. The cook made a mental note to kick Zoro's ass when things were back to normal. Giving up on the swordsman, Sanji turned back to his captain. Luffy had shrunk back to Chopper's regular beast-man form. "So, captain," he began while brushing a few strands of soft, orange-red hair behind his ear. "What next?"

* * *

Japanese notes

_Omoshirei – omoshiroi _means interesting (or sometimes funny) in Japanese. Luffy usually says it like _omoshirei_ when he's laughing about something. He's so cute.


	3. The Straw Hat

_Please read summary and disclaimer in first chapter. Thank you!

* * *

_

Chapter 3

"Captain-san, we need you." Usopp heard his own voice name him captain. _Captain? What's going on here?_ He attempted to sit up, but noticed that his body felt strangely loose. It was difficult to keep control of his arm as he took Luffy's hat in his hand. The sharpshooter wasn't sure what was happening, but he did what he was best at in these situations.

.o.o.o.o

"Captain-san, are you alright?" Robin noticed the captain was having difficulty moving. The situation turned over in her head. Considering she wasn't in her own body, what were the chances that her captain wasn't in his either?

Luffy gave an uncharacteristically nervous laugh. "W-w-what do you mean… U-s-sopp?" he asked as he put the hat on his head. His hand was on his head when his upper arm suddenly drooped like putty. The archeologist watched with great intensity as her captain laughed even more at his sagging arm. Her attention was soon distracted though as they heard a crash of something going through the emergency exit leading to the women's cabin.

.o.o.o.o

"What was that?" Nami cried, letting out a whine when she heard Zoro's voice speaking her words. _Eww!_ She shuddered in the swordsman's form. _Why am I in Zoro's body? This is so gross!_ The body felt so heavy and dirty. _Doesn't Zoro **ever** take a shower?_ Putting aside her discomfort, the navigator turned to Usopp and Luffy… at least what looked like Usopp and the captain. "Luffy! What's wrong with your arm?" He was laughing like an idiot with his arm hanging. It wasn't even his usual laugh. This was a fake laugh, like one Usopp would make when he was lying.

"It's not captain-san," Usopp said in a serious tone. Nami was getting freaked out. It looked like the sharpshooter wasn't himself either. He turned to the navigator with a deadpan expression. "Just as I'm sure you're not swordsman-san either," he stated. "Are you?"

Nami looked down at the giant calloused hands. For as long as she had known Zoro, she had never noticed how detailed his hands were until now. "No," she responded honestly, "I'm not."

.o.o.o.o

"I don't know what you're both talking about!" Usopp laughed again. He stepped out of Luffy's hammock, but fell to the floor as his new rubbery legs collapsed underneath him. _Maybe they didn't notice._ The marksman quickly jumped to his feet. "I'm going to go check on Robin," he exclaimed quickly as he ran towards the hole in the wall, attempting to be brave. If everyone believed he was Luffy, then he couldn't give himself away… at least not until he knew what was going on.

.o.o.o.o

Nami watched Luffy run off. He looked like an awkward baby animal taking its first steps. His legs appeared to be more rubbery than usual and he didn't seem sure as to how to run with them. "That's strange," she mumbled to herself, letting out a sigh as she was reminded by the deep, gruff voice of whose body she was in.

"He's wrong," Usopp's straight monotone comment broke Nami's thoughts.

"What?" the navigator asked.

"Robin wasn't the one screaming," the sharpshooter clarified.

"How do you know that? It sounded like Robin to me," Nami replied, a little shaken by how serious her crewmate was.

"Because," Usopp's dark eyes looked to Nami, "I'm Robin."

.o.o.o.o

"So captain," Usopp heard Nami's voice come from the next room as he hid on the other side of the wall, "what next?" _Here's my chance!_

At that moment, Usopp burst into the room, making an attempt to do his best Luffy impression. He laughed with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out. "Did someone call for me?"

Chopper, Sanji, Nami, and Robin all stared at him. "What?" Nami asked, her jaw slack in shock. "Who the hell are you?"

Sweat beads formed on the marksman's head. They couldn't know it wasn't really him, could they? He gave another laugh. "Ha! I'm the Great Pirate Captain Uso… er… Luffy!" he exclaimed as he punched his fists in the air and gave the biggest grin he could.

Chopper fell over in laughter. "Ha, ha! _Omoshirei!_" The reindeer's little legs kicked as he rolled on the floor.

"You can't be Luffy," Sanji approached Usopp with an unnerving expression. He rolled up his sleeves as if he were threatening his crewmate.

Nami stood side-by-side with the cook, her expression even more menacing than his. "We already figured out Chopper is Luffy," she added as she pointed her thumb to the laughing doctor.

"So… who the hell are you?" Sanji echoed Nami's previous question. Both crewmates pressed in towards Usopp. The sharpshooter's legs became weak and he shook uncontrollably with fear.

.o.o.o.o

"It's Usopp." The entire crew turned to see Robin in the marksman's body enter through the hole in the wall. Clinging to her arm was a frightened Nami as the swordsman. "Marksman-san is the only one of the crew that would lie in a situation like this."

"Marksman-san?" Everyone then turned to Robin's body as it got up from the couch where it had been quiet this whole time. "Robin!" the voice shouted in an unusually innocent tone. Robin nodded in response, strangely comforted as she realized that doctor-san was placed in her body.

.o.o.o.o

Sanji blinked. "Wait, wait, wait…" he held his hands up as he took a moment to figure things out. "Usopp is in Luffy? And Robin-chan is in Usopp? So… Where's Nami-san?" His eyes then came to the frightened looking Zoro clinging to the arm of Robin-chan. The cook would usually laugh at seeing the swordsman act so cowardly, but he realized that this wasn't the dumb lazy ass. That shithead was in Sanji's own body. This was… was…

.o.o.o.o

"**Nami-swa – n!"** Nami jumped as she heard her name being called by her own voice. _Oh no!_ The brown eyes that she saw every day in the mirror had blown up into hearts. _Oh God no!_ Her familiar hips that she was self-conscious over were now swiveling as her own body approached her.

"Sanji-kun?" she whispered in disbelief. The truth was made all too real though as she heard Zoro's voice again. Nami put a rough hand to her forehead as she felt a headache coming on.

The love cook leaned forward, studying Nami's new face. "Oh my poor, beautiful Nami-swan is trapped inside the ugly, moss-haired beast." The navigator controlled her anger, considering that if she did hit Sanji she would just be bringing harm to herself, especially with Zoro's strength. She sighed heavily. _How depressing._

.o.o.o.o

Zoro watched the interaction between the shit cook in Nami's body and the navigator in his own. It was embarrassing that a girl was in his body. What if she didn't take proper care of it? Would he become weaker? Is this what he got for laughing at Sanji being in Nami's body? What was that thing he heard about once… karma? _Screw it!_

Something else in the interaction was attracting his attention even more though, it seemed. The way that stupid cook was swiveling the girl's hips. And then he leaned forward, seeming to push the breasts together. That's when Zoro noticed an ever-growing arousal coming from the unfamiliar body he was in. He tried to push the thoughts aside, like he would when he was himself, but the damn cook's body seemed to be determined to express itself. "Damn it, cook!" he growled, hunching over as if he were in pain.

.o.o.o.o

A startled Sanji and Nami both looked to the swordsman disguised as the cook. "What's wrong with you?" Sanji asked, putting his hands on his hips. Should he feel ashamed that he was starting to enjoy touching himself in Nami's body?

"What the hell is this!" Zoro pointed to the thing he was trying to hide between his legs. "Are you always craving sex and cigarettes? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sanji just laughed and waved him off. "I think you just can't control yourself at the sight of Nami-swan's unearthly beauty through my eyes," he stated, flipping orange-red hair with the back of his hand.

Nami hung her head in shame. "Ugh… he's making me look like an idiot," she muttered under her breath.

.o.o.o.o

Luffy rolled on the floor, laughing even harder. Even if everyone else was uncomfortable in their new bodies, the captain seemed to find the humor in the situation. Robin approached the little reindeer. "Captain-san, what should we do first to resolve this?"

The captain sat up and stared Robin in the eyes. "Hey? Usopp, when did you become so serious?" he asked.

The crew sweat dropped, except Robin. She only blinked at her captain, her expression never changing. "I'm Robin, sir," she clarified flatly.

"Oh yeah," Luffy responded as he got to his feet. He walked over to Usopp in his own body, "first thing first." He looked up at his own face. "Can I have my hat back please?"

The marksman shrugged and let out a sigh. "I guess," he agreed as he took the hat off his head. The captain took his treasure in his hooves and removed the pink top hat. He replaced it with the straw hat.

Luffy looked around the small cabin, "hey! Where's Chopper?" The crew almost fell over, but their captain continued on, "Sanji!" He looked to his cook, but the navigator was soon yelling curses at him. Something about her being cook?

"What is it, Luffy?" she finally asked, more irritable than usual. The captain lowered his hat and grinned widely.

"I'm hungry. Do we have any meat?"

* * *

_Hey! I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I know it took a while to get this chapter out, but I've been busy and I went home for Golden Week. So, Omatase shimashita! It was also very difficult to write this chapter. I had different scenes in my head and such, but I've just been lacking the motivation to write lately… I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy it though. I don't want to disappoint. _


	4. Nicotine and Oatmeal

_Please read summary and disclaimer in first chapter. Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Sanji stood in the kitchen with his pink apron tied around his waist. The fabric fit a little tighter in the chest area than usual, but that wasn't reason for the frustrated expression on the cook's new face. As much as he loved and praised Nami-san's body, it was really pissing him off how inexperienced it was at cooking. Breakfast was taking forever to make just because he couldn't do anything with his hands. Those soft delicate hands that Sanji had dreamt of doing so many different things to his own body were having difficulty chopping vegetables, stirring eggs, and dealing with the heat from the stove. He let out a sigh, blowing strands of orange-red hair out of his face as he attempted to slice ham.

_God I need a cigarette_. Although the cook wasn't going through any of the usual cravings, he wanted one just to be able to relax. He knew that Nami-san would probably kill him the moment one was brought to his lips though, so he refrained. It wouldn't be as enjoyable in her body anyway, considering that she didn't smoke. A smile crept upon his lips and he gave a small laugh at a sudden thought. "I wonder how that dumbass is dealing with the cravings," he commented, Nami-san's melodic voice forming the words.

.o.o.o.o

_Thump, thump, thump_

Nami lay in the lawn chair, letting the sun warm her. Despite the current ordeal the crew was dealing with, the weather was perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

_Thump, thump, thump_

She couldn't understand why she was so tired. She had just woke up maybe an hour or two ago.

_Thump, thump, thump_

The swordsman's body was extremely drowsy though. With the weather being as perfect as it was, Nami would've fallen asleep within minutes.

_Thump, thump, thump_

If it weren't for the noise, that is.

"Zoro… If you keep pacing the deck like that, I'm going to start charging you for each lap," Nami lectured her crewmate with his own voice. The first mate was walking back and forth like a madman behind her chair.

"I can't help it!" Zoro replied frantically. His hands shook uncontrollably and the one visible curly eyebrow twitched. "What the hell is wrong with this stupid cook? I can't sit still. I'm all jittery and I can't breathe!" The swordsman kneeled beside the lawn chair where his own body was attempting to sleep. "I can't breathe, Nami!" he cried.

Robin looked up from her book and watched the interaction with intense interest. She knew the situation must be bad when swordsman-san was crying helplessly. "Maybe you need nicotine," she spoke calmly. The archeologist marked her page and closed the book. It was too difficult to read with marksman-san's long nose obstructing her view. "Cook-san is usually on his fourth or fifth cigarette by now," she explained, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not smoking any damn cigarettes just to please the shit cook's body," Zoro stubbornly replied. He wasn't the type of man to willingly give in to what his body wanted. That was how he was able to go past the breaking point in battles. No way in hell would he let Sanji's body be different.

"Well, it's either that or put up with the withdrawal," Nami replied with her eyes closed. She didn't want to sleep, but Zoro's heavy body seemed to have a mind of its own. Sanji's body was probably the same.

The first mate was about to scream in frustration when he was cut off. "Don't worry about it, Zoro," Robin's voice carried an unusually gentle, caring tone. Chopper sat in the form of the archeologist next to his small table where he was grinding medicines. The pink fuzzy top hat looked a little silly resting on top of the black silk hair. "Here, I made this for you." A row of hands sprouted up from the deck and passed a bandage to the now blond swordsman.

"Huh? What's this?" Zoro took the small square of gauze in his hands.

"Just put it on the upper arm," the doctor instructed. His crewmate rolled up a sleeve and complied, letting out a long sigh. "It's a nicotine patch," Chopper explained. "As much as I would like Sanji to quit smoking, it would be difficult for anyone to stop immediately. So instead of having to smoke cigarettes, you can use these."

"How long will it last?" the swordsman asked, seeming as back to normal as he could be.

"4 hours," the doctor replied. "I'll give you another one at that time."

"Doctor-san," Robin spoke now that the explanation was finished. "How did you know how to use my Hana-Hana powers?" She looked to her own body with curiosity.

"O-h! It was nothing!" Chopper blushed, giving the archeologist a girlish appearance. "It's almost the same as when I change forms in my own body." He went back to grinding medicines. "I'm sure that's how Luffy was able to change forms in my body earlier," he added.

"He-y!" Nami seemed to suddenly wake-up. She looked to the raven-haired woman the doctor had become. "Luffy changed forms in your body?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," Zoro spoke as he languidly sat on the deck. His long legs were spread out in front of him and his swords lay beside him. "That's how he was able to bust through the emergency exit," he explained.

"Interesting," Robin commented, putting a finger to the side of her long nose in thought.

At that moment, Luffy and Usopp came running full-speed towards their crew. The captain held his straw hat on his head with one hoof and a small stack of thick papers in the other. "Waa!" he screamed as he flew down the stairs. Usopp, still unaccustomed to the Gomu-Gomu body, awkwardly followed behind.

"What's that, Luffy?" Nami asked as the two crewmates approached.

"Signs," the little reindeer replied with a grin. He handed his navigator one.

Nami looked at the piece of cardboard. There was a large circle and a bunch of scribbles. She could almost make out a face. Where the hair would be was some orange streaks. A sweat drop formed. "Is this supposed to be me?" she muttered in a deep voice.

"Yeah," Luffy responded, giggling. He handed one to Robin and Chopper.

"I colored them," Usopp chimed in as he adjusted his own around his neck. The sharpshooter's sign was definitely the most colorful of the group's, with fireworks in the background and a beautiful frame drawn around the sides. "Aren't they great?"

"What do we need signs for?" Zoro questioned. He took the one with green scribbled all over it. That one had to be his.

"It's so we can tell who everyone is," the captain hung his own sign around his neck… upside down. "Hey, where's Sanji? Isn't breakfast done yet? I'm hu-ngry!" the reindeer whined as he held his growling stomach.

"**Shit!"** A stream of curses came from the kitchen along with a large crash. Everyone stared towards the galley in shock.

"Wow, Nami," Usopp spoke after a minute of silence. "I don't think I've ever heard you use such colorful vocabulary before." The navigator responded with a smack to the back of the rubber man's head. His neck stretched with the force, then snapped back into place.

.o.o.o.o

Minutes later, the door to the galley opened. Spread out on the floor was Sanji (in Nami's body), a tray, and several bowls… All were covered in oatmeal. Usopp mentally noted that the look on the cook's face was more frightening than one Nami would ever make with the same face. Of course, he didn't dare say this out loud.

The crew stared through the doorway at their cook, unsure as to what to say. Luffy finally broke the silence. "Sanji," the captain began seriously, "is breakfast done? I'm h-ungry!" His crew fell over.

The cook's face turned dark red. Nami interjected before he had the chance to blow up at their captain. "Sanji-kun," the navigator stepped into the room and walked towards her crewmate. "Are you alright?" she held out her hand and helped the cook up to his feet. "What happened?"

The rest of the crew came into the galley. Chopper and Robin started cleaning up the mess as Luffy jumped into his seat at the table. "I was placing the table, but I couldn't balance all the trays as usual," Sanji explained. "Breakfast is done. There just won't be any oatmeal."

"Aww. I had my heart set on oatmeal," Usopp whined as he sat down. This time Zoro smacked the back of the marksman's head, making his neck stretch forwards and snap back.

"Sorry Nami-san," Sanji spoke to the navigator. "Please take your seat. I'll be fine. I just need to take a quick shower and then…"

Nami froze as the words registered in her brain. "No, you're not!" she commanded, making the rest of the crew jump in surprise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched their two crewmates.

"What?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"You're not taking a shower! Not in my body, you're not!" Nami yelled at him as she folded her muscular arms across her broad chest. Usopp made another mental note that Nami was much more frightening in the swordsman than she was normally… which may be the scariest thing in the world.

"But Nami-san, I need to wash this off. I'm not going to walk around all day with oatmeal and milk stuck to me," Sanji replied, attempting to keep his cool. As much as he loved the precious navigator, it was getting difficult to remember that it was her and not the shitty swordsman arguing with him.

"Well, there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you see **my** body naked that easily," Nami snapped at the cook. At the table, Zoro seemed to explode backwards in a nosebleed at the thought of the orange-red haired woman naked. Chopper ran after him, making a fuss over all the blood the swordsman was losing. Robin wondered if the doctor would be able to make a patch for the constant arousal the first mate would be experiencing as cook-san.

"What do you suggest I do?" Sanji questioned, folding his own arms across his well-endowed chest.

Nami thought for a moment. A small smirk crept upon her chiseled face and she responded, "I've got an idea."

* * *

_Waa! I'm so sorry! This chapter took forever to write. I'm not sure how happy I am with it. It's getting difficult to write the characters in the different bodies because I don't want you to forget that they **are **in different bodies. At the same time, I don't want to be redundant with details. I hope I'm doing an ok job with it all. _T.T

_I also wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews. It's actually what keeps me going with this story. And although a good writer would probably not have to do this, I thought I would give you a chart to remind you who's who: (Character Body) Luffy Chopper, Zoro Sanji, Nami Zoro, Usopp Luffy, Sanji Nami, Chopper Robin, Robin Usopp. Well, that's all for now and I'm hoping to update the next chapter soon! _


End file.
